


Oh, it kills me deep inside//When you look in my eyes//And you can't even see that I'm sad...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sasha gets her girl





	Oh, it kills me deep inside//When you look in my eyes//And you can't even see that I'm sad...

“Sasha Banks, you come in here this instant....”

Sasha had rolled her eyes even as she obeyed, flicking her bright purple hair over her shoulder, sinking into a seat to wait even as the Principal pulled in Charlotte Flair, the girl’s smile turning into a sigh as she spotted Sasha.

“I’m sorry... I thought...”

“Listen. Charlotte... you’re one of the few girls here who can actually be trusted to get through to graduation... Sasha’s on the brink of failing out...”

“But...”

“Look, sort it out between yourselves... this is happening, like it or not.”

“Why’ve I gotta stick with this dweeb?”

“Failing. Out.”

“Why am I failing?”

“You focus on your PE, you talk back, you turn things in late...”

“I talked back ‘cause she...”

“She?”

“ ‘Cause Miss James decided she didn’t like my work...”

“You wrote what was essentially porn...”

“She asked what we did this summer.”

“Enough. You work with Miss Flair, now get out.”

Charlotte had stayed silent, obeying even as Sasha shoved her out the way, not fighting back. Sasha had turned back to glare at Charlotte, clearly unimpressed. 

“You got anything to do tonight?”

“Just studying...”

Sasha had rolled her eyes. 

“Come to the game tonight... maybe you can teach me somethin’ whilst I’m getting changed...”

“Changed?”

“Yeah idiot, I’m not showing up to the game wearing this...”

Charlotte had sighed, shoving blonde hair out of green eyes. 

“I...”

“Flair... we’re stuck with each other, so just say yes okay?”

“Okay... I guess.”

Sasha had smirked, grabbing the girl’s hand and tugging her along, ignoring the weak protests. She knew the girl had some fire, she just needed to make her show it, somehow. She could only hope presenting her with the body she’d been staring at would work, how the hell else was she meant to ask the nerd out?

“Sasha...”

Charlotte had fallen silent as Sasha shot her a look, letting them into her car to drive them home to her place, completely struck dumb by the way Sasha’s eyes glittered with surprising warmth, almost kindness.

“Just trust me okay?”

“O...kay?”

Sasha had smirked, driving them both home, her smirk flashing again as she took Charlotte’s hand to lead her into the house, noting the girl’s soft intake of breath with amusement. It was working. It was worth almost failing out for this moment alone. 

“Hey mom, brought my girl home, hope that’s okay...”

“Sash...”

Charlotte’s protest was silenced with a kiss, the girl’s instant blush rewarded with a warm laugh. 

“You gettin’ it yet Flair?”

Sasha was smirking, leading Charlotte up the stairs to change, noting how flustered Charlotte became when she saw the proper work was sat in a neat pile, ready to turn in. 

“Did you...?”

“Fake out failing... yeah... little bit...”

“Why?”

“How the hell else was I meant to get your pretty little head out the damn books you always read?”

Sasha had smirked, moving to get changed, pulling out her favorite leather jacket, jeans and skintight top, enjoying Charlotte’s clear inhale again. 

“Problem?”

“I... no...”

Sasha had laughed, changing where she knew Charlotte could see her. 

“You know... it paid off not just for us...”

“What?”

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re flustered...”

Sasha had teased, finally dressed, settling herself on the bed beside Charlotte with a smirk. 

“Miss James’ crush on the Princ’ finally got sorted...”

“How’d you...”

“Mighta caught them kissing...”

Sasha had smirked. 

“Perks of being the bad girl.”

She had fallen silent at the soft sadness in Charlotte’s eyes. 

“Hey... what’s wrong?”

“We wasted a whole year....”

“Maybe it’s time I started making up for it.”

Sasha teased, kissing Charlotte’s cheek softly. 

“C’mon... let’s go make some guys jealous.”


End file.
